


That Puritan Prejudice

by reillyblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Beta Scott, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Incubus!stiles, M/M, Rom-com, That's how I roll - Freeform, Touch-Starved Derek, Werewolf Derek, succubus!lydia, what else do I write really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reillyblack/pseuds/reillyblack
Summary: Talia warned Derek to stay far away from incubi, and he's not about to forget it.His pack, on the other hand, are not quite so cooperative.





	That Puritan Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my rom-com spin after watching "To all the boys I loved before", which was so warm-hearted it improved even my mood. 
> 
> Incubus!Stiles is one of my favs in this fandom. I needed to write something with it -- even a cracky something like this.

It's Erica's birthday, so they're mini-golfing, of all things, when he feels his spidey sense go off.

Scott disappeared three holes back, and Scott has terrible judgement. Derek follows his alpha senses until he finds him leaning against a precariously tilting fake palm tree and talking to some guy. Or, Derek _thinks_ he's just a guy until he sees the glint of purple in his eyes and feels an uncomfortable sizzle of arousal start low in his gut.

Scott, who dated a hunter on and off for the better part of two years through high school, clearly has no idea what he's chumming up with. But Derek knows.

"Nope," Derek drags the beta behind him in one movement, almost knocking over the flimsy pink and gold palm tree. Boyd sank a hole-in-one here, despite the tricky jump made out of plastic sea turtles.

The incubus blinks at Derek for a moment as Derek sizes him up. He looks harmless in his skinny jeans and oversized shirt -- but that's exactly what Talia warned him about. He looks like any other young adult of some mystery age between 20 and 30. Derek is sure this is on purpose, as incubi can live for hundreds of years. He’s also sure the bambi eyes blinking up at him are a facade to trick him into lowering his defenses.

"Hello, handsome.” The incubus smiles pleasantly, even nervously, and Derek scoffs at the pretend innocence. "You're a tall drink of water."

"And you suck people's souls out through their dicks," Derek tells him, crossing his arms and trying to intimidate the incubus with nothing but his eyebrows. Sometimes that works, according to his betas.

"Hell of a mini golfer, though." Scott tries to elbow past Derek only to walk into Derek's arm and bounce right back. "Would you please take your ex-lax for once?"

The incubus has the gall to look stunned. Then he shifts to amusement.

"What gave me away?"

Derek ignores him and turns on his beta instead. 

"Why do you have such terrible taste?" Derek scolds him and tries to drag him off.

"Like you're one to talk," Scott gripes back at him.

A girl Derek barely noticed is suddenly in their way. She has silky strawberry blond hair and glamorous style, and Derek is hit with another uncomfortable twist of arousal.

Succubus.

"Two?!" Derek snarls as he looks between the sex demons. "This is _my_ territory. I get a whiff of any humans dying by freaky sex acts and there won't be anywhere you can hide that I can't find."

"Death by dicking?" The incubus is grinning openly at him. It's irritating beyond belief. And hot. Which is also irritating. "Well, that would be a giveaway, then. We'll have to get creative."

"Stay away from my pack!" Derek warns before stalking off with a reluctant Scott in toe, who's still idiotically trying to ask the incubus for golfing tips.

“Choke up on the club, Scott!” The incubus calls after them.

 

* * *

 

Derek is having a terrible day, so he’s ordering three hot dogs from his favorite hot dog stand and trying to forget what hot dogs are made of. He’s only managed to shove one down his throat when he sees Isaac across the street with the incubus, casually chatting outside the toy store.

Nope.

Derek slams a fist on the hood of the car that almost hits him as he stalks across the street. The incubus sees him coming and has the good sense to look nervous. 

Isaac yelps when Derek pulls him behind him, almost dropping the shopping bag in his hands. 

“We’re just talking,” the incubus points out.

”What is happening?” Isaac whines.

”He’s trying to impregnate you with his demon essence, that’s what’s happening.” Derek tries the eyebrows thing again, but the incubus looks unfazed and ridiculously innocent. This thousand-year-old evil, wearing a hoodie and slurping a slushie.

“He seems nice,” Isaac argues. “He helped me pick out this gift for Boyd and Erica's daughter.”

”He was going to buy her play dough shit, but I told him scientist barbie was much more age-appropriate. Plus, positive female role model. Barbie’s really stepped up their game lately.”

”Stop trying to seduce my pack!” Derek warns the incubus.

”Derek.” Isaac sounds patient.

“Yeah, _Derek_ ,” the incubus mimics with a little smile. Derek wants to lick him in places he really shouldn’t. “Lighten up. I’m just trying to help a guy out.”

Derek drags his beta away, fighting his instinct to turn and get one last look at that teasing, sexy smile.

 

* * *

 

Derek tries to have The Talk about sex demons with his pack over the next pack night. It's the same one his mom gave him when he was fifteen. After he finishes explaining how incubi and succubi will drain your souls during the dirty, an awkward silence settles over the room that Derek knows isn’t entirely due to all the sex talk.

Finally, Jackson pipes up.

”I think succubi are extremely misunderstood creatures.”

Derek takes his nonexistent patience in hand and turns all his attention on Jackson, who’s staring hard at his shoelaces.

”You’ve met the redhead.”

“Well,” Jackson looks defiant, “she said they don’t kill people, that’s just an old myth started by the Puritans to try to starve them. Puritans thought all sex was dirty, so they spread a bunch of bullshit about succubi, and that’s what everyone thinks about them now. Most of it’s not true.”

”So, the sex demon pinky-promised they wouldn’t kill you _in flagrante_ , and you just believed them?” Derek scoffs.

Jackson still looks defiant, but a little more pink in the cheeks. The other wolves are too still.

”Well, I’m not dead, am I?” he mutters as he caves under Derek’s alpha stare. That stops Derek for a moment.

”You _slept_ with it? Do you have rocks for brains?”

Isaac sniggers. ”See, this isn’t helpful — Jackson doesn't have a soul to suck out, so we still don’t know if they’re dangerous or not.”

Jackson shoots daggers with his eyes, but Derek grudgingly admits to himself that Jackson is, indeed, still alive.

”She’s probably gestating a fetus with your stolen essence as we speak,” Derek tells him, shoving off his doubts.

Jackson rolls his eyes. “We used a condom.”

”She’s a _sex demon_. You think a condom matters?”

“You know what?” Jackson throws his hands up. “Best sex I ever had, okay? Mind-blowing. Even if there is a baby demon at the end of the deal, I'll happily pay the alimony. Maybe you should stop being such a dick and try it.”

Erica seems to sense that was the exact wrong way to end that confession, because she steps in before Derek can let the rage spill from his mouth.

”As boneheaded as Jackson is, Scott and I are meeting up with Stiles for a basketball game this weekend and we can grill him more then. We can tell if they’re lying, remember? We’ll get to the truth.”

”You know its name?” Derek gapes around at the group, feeling betrayed by their collective gullibility. “How many more of you have they sunk their talons into?”

”Happily married, so I don’t really get the appeal,” Boyd grunts, averting his eyes from Derek’s. “But Stiles seems okay as a person.”

”Can I get in on that basketball game?” Isaac asks Scott, a little too hungrily.

”Has it occurred to anyone that they could be trying to lure you all into a demonic orgy so they can devour you all at once when you’re vulnerable?” Derek points out, though barely anyone is listening to him.

”Sounds hot.” Jackson quirks a careless eyebrow. “And we’re strongest as a pack, so that would be a stupid idea anyway.”

”Just listen.” Derek feels like these sex demons have plucked control of his pack right from his fingertips. “They are notoriously manipulative and cunning. They cloud your mind with desire. They take on a form you find attractive so you will lower your defenses. We may or may not be able to read their lies -- shapeshifters can be tricky.”

”Okay, okay,” Erica waves an impatient hand. “Those of us with souls will stay away from their genitals and go in pairs. Agreed?” Erica looks around expectantly. Isaac deflates, but nods. Jackson, offended, doesn’t nod, but Derek growls low until he scoffs and throws his hands up again.

”Oh, so now I have a soul?” he grumbles, which Derek takes as an agreement.

 

* * *

 

Derek shows up to the stupid basketball game. Scott spots him through the crowd and rolls his eyes so dramatically that Derek is surprised Stiles doesn't notice. Derek sits ten rows back from them on the bleachers and watches the incubus the whole time, ignoring the game.

He's too touchy. Derek doesn't like it. Also, his hair looks nice.

When the incubus gets up to go to the bathroom, Scott shoots Derek a sour look over his shoulder. Derek, of course, follows the incubus quietly into the bathroom and then wedges the door shut with the doorstop.

Stiles looks up from washing his hands, unsurprised, as Derek hovers behind him.

"You are invited to sit with us, you know," Stiles says mildly as he dries his hands.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here," Derek growls, leaning into the incubus's space until he's forced to take a step back. "I told you to stay away from my pack."

"I just happened to run into them."

Derek jolts as he hears the lie -- but he still doesn't trust it. Maybe the incubus is trying to make him _think_ he can tell if he's lying just so he can fake it later.

"In a toy store?" Derek asks skeptically, enjoying having the creature at his mercy after it wormed its way into his pack behind his back.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him like he can't figure him out, which Derek thinks is ridiculous because he's been perfectly clear about his intentions. Stiles leans back against the sink in the silence.

"Alright. You want the truth?" Stiles is calm, his eyes flashing purple as he admits, "Werewolves are delicious. Like a T-bone steak to me and my kind. Like giant fucking batteries, giving off energy at every moment."

"So you admit you want to eat my pack," Derek presses. He wants to hear him say it so he can go rub it in Jackson's smug face.

" _Eat_? What?" Stiles blinks up at him. "I thought you said you knew what I am."

"A sex demon."

"Demon?" Stiles seems to go instantly red before he returns to a normal color and says, evenly, "Watch who you're calling a _demon_ , wolf boy."

Derek wants to bend him over the sink. He shakes his head a little to get rid of the image.

"Excuse me, is that not PC enough for you?"

"Oh, screw you." Stiles's cheeks go red again with obvious anger as he pushes off from the sink. "I'm not going to hurt your pack, so lay off."

Derek slams his hand into the door as Stiles goes to wrench it open. The incubus shivers almost imperceptibly as he turns his fully purple eyes on Derek in a glare.

"You know..." The incubus says slowly, picking each word carefully like picking fresh fruit from a basket. "I can tell when you're aroused. I can feel it."

Derek jumps back before he realizes he's done anything, a hot flush creeping up his spine.

The incubus pauses like he might say something else. Instead, he turns and wrenches the door open, the doorstop popping out of place with a squeal.

 

* * *

 

"Tell your little 'friend'," Derek aggressively air quotes, "that if he hurts anyone, I'm hunting him down." 

"Innocent until proven guilty," Isaac reminds him. "We can't hurt him if he doesn't hurt anyone. That's the rules."

"Would you please relax?" Scott sighs, putting his Cards Against Humanity hand down briefly to give Derek a long-suffering look. "He's like a baby kitten. He hurt _himself_ opening a jar of pickles."

"So you haven't slept with him?" Derek asks pointedly.

"No." Scott answers shortly. "We're just friends."

Derek scoffs loudly.

"I invited him tonight, but he wouldn't come because of you," Erica complains from her place lying on the floor next to the table. She lazily hands her card to Boyd, who places it in the middle of the table for her. "Why don't you two just get a room and figure it out?"

Derek is so enraged he almost can't answer. "He said you were delicious, you know," Derek tells them for the thirtieth time. "You're in serious danger."

"He was pulling your leg," Scott dismisses him, maddeningly. "He makes jokes like that all the time."

"You'd think I would have bitten at least one smart teenager," Derek mutters as he savagely thrusts his card down. Isaac, who had been conspicuously silent up to that point, reveals the winning hand after a moment snorting over his options.

_Rick-rolled by fatal bunnies_

Scott sweeps the cards up with delight and grins at Derek, as if winning the hand somehow makes him right about Stiles, too.

 

* * *

 

Jackson brings the succubus to the next pack night. Derek almost loses it.

"She's not pack," Derek points out through gritted teeth. "What's she doing here."

"You don't seem to believe that we're harmless." The succubus flicks her hair over her shoulder, her eyes large and impassive as she cocks her hip and leans on her glassy heels. "I kind of like your wolf pup, so I thought we should make nice. I'm hungry and he won't give it up. He says that's your fault."

"Not falling for your lies," Derek warns her.

"Watch and learn, dog." She narrows her eyes at him before turning to Jackson and twining her arms around his shoulders. Jackson goes glassy-eyed and placid as she leans up and brushes her glossy lips over his, like she's tasting something exquisite. Jackson makes a sound like a pleased animal as she deepens the kiss. 

Then Derek feels it -- a tugging, sizzling sensation in his lower stomach that siphons through him as though pulled by some invisible force. It's warm and fuzzy and Derek is thinking about Bambi eyes and slushies.

"That's it," she's saying as she pulls back, a little flushed and glassy-eyed herself. "Pretty harmless, hm?"

"What's it." Derek is still dazed and thinking about overlarge hoodies.

"That's how we feed." The succubus wipes at the corners of her mouth, like dabbing at stray crumbs. "Win-win situation. No soul-sucking required. You get a high, and we get fed."

Jackson wraps his arms around the petite succubus, not looking at his alpha. She preens in his arms. Derek can barely concentrate past thoughts of Stiles.

"You expect me to believe you don't hurt people?" Derek fights through the fog to focus on the important points -- god knows the rest of his pack aren't capable of it right now. Isaac is literally drooling, watching the succubus with awe.

"Don't need to, if you've got enough juice. And wolves can easily keep us full and happy," the succubus explains coolly, running a manicured hand along Jackson's forearm as he nuzzles into her neck. "Even better with some crowdsourcing, if your pack's game."

Isaac perks up at that, while Boyd and Erica exchange a look that Derek doesn't pay close attention to. Jackson looks a little uneasy, but not off-put.

"You think everything you hear about us is true, especially if it comes from your mommy?" The succubus sneers. "Parents aren't perfect and prejudice is old, wolf. Get over it."

 

* * *

 

 

Derek sniffs out the incubus in a bouncy castle. He crawls inside to find the incubus lying listlessly on the inflatable floor.

"Why are you alone in here?" Derek looks around, searching for a nearby children's party and finding nothing within sight.

"I rented it to make myself feel better," Stiles groans. "Two hundred bucks down the drain and I still feel shitty. You need other people for this to be fun."

Derek doesn't ask what's wrong, but he thinks a lot about the underside of Stiles's thigh and how firm it might be if he bit him there.

"Do you eat human food?" Derek asks after a minute.

"... Yeah."

"You want to get a hot dog?"

"Gross."

"What will you eat."

The incubus thinks for a minute, then, shyly, "Fries. Curly."

"Okay."

"But I'm renting this by the hour, so let's be quick."

The incubus likes the leather seats of his car a little too much, stroking them and cooing over the smell until Derek turns on the radio to distract him. He's thinking about what the incubus said last time, that he could tell when Derek was aroused. Stiles changes the station to hits from the nineties and Derek doesn't even complain as he starts belting out _One Headlight._

Derek buys him a chocolate shake and fries and Stiles's eyes flare purple for a minute. Derek can feel the heat leave his skin as it travels from him to the incubus. The incubus smiles broadly, happily, and hand-feeds him a fry.

"How old are you, really?" Derek asks him as he watches him suck on the straw of his milkshake.

"Not old." The incubus tells him, evasive. "Not as old as you think."

"Know anyone famous?"

"Maybe."

"This is going well. I'm learning a lot."

"Madonna." Stiles grins at him again. "I was a favorite of hers until she found an incubus who was... sexier."

"Sexier?"

"You know." Stiles rearranges fries without lifting one to his mouth. "That's not really my vibe. I'm. Well. Pretty sure I was born this way by accident."

Derek looks him over carefully, the messy hair and oversized clothing. Those eyes.

"I don't think so."

The incubus flushes red, visibly pleased. He feeds Derek another fry, letting his fingertips brush Derek's lips. Derek almost lunges across the table.

"You were jealous, right?" Stiles says into the fry basket, licking salt from one finger delicately, his lashes fluttering.

Derek thinks about it. He hadn't thought about it before. The incubus seems satisfied with his non-answer, moving on.

"Two years and three months is a long time."

Derek stares.

"What?"

Stiles glances at him before taking a long pull at his milkshake, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Your dry spell."

Derek takes a moment to process that.

"Scott tell you that?"

"No." The incubus says carefully.

"Just haven't been that interested until now."

The incubus flushes again and chews on his straw. Then he lifts his head and flashes his purple eyes at Derek, almost teasingly.

"I can't change my shape, this is just what I look like. And I can only amplify attraction that's already there. I can kill humans if I get carried away, but I don't get carried away. I can't kill you. I don't even know if I can hurt you." Stiles blinks at him owlishly before adding, reluctantly, "I'm not very strong, physically."

Derek takes a fry from his basket and feeds it to him, pressing his fingertips to the incubus's lips before taking his hand back.

"Any other superpowers?"

"My saliva..." Stiles licks his lips before biting the lower one. Derek is mesmerized by the sight of it. "It's an aphrodisiac."

Derek smiles, feeling wicked.

"Am I going to remember this later?"

"Oh, alpha," Stiles leans back in his chair, running a hand through his messy hair. "You're definitely going to remember this." 


End file.
